Two Friends II
by otak the canadian
Summary: How every one at the MAnsion finds out about Kurt and Kitty. Kurtty and Jott plus others to be named later I'm taking suggestions no Romy
1. Default Chapter

**TWO FRIENDS II**

**BY **

**OTAK THE CANADIAN**

**A/N :** Sorry for the long delay between this and the previous story but I moved and it took me awhile to get my computer etc. up and running again. Also I couldn't find where I had the story written down so I'm rewriting it.

**DISCLAIMER: **If you think I own them you're wrong. If you think you can get any money by sueing me I have a number of a nice therapist you can call!

Scott knew something was up. Although most people thought he was blind to everything but his Leadership Duties and Jean -Not necessarily in that order- he thought. Just because he missed a few birthdays and didn't know what was happening on Buffy or Survivor that week didn't mean he wasn't paying attention

I mean **anybody** could have missed all those ballons they put up for Rogues birthday and the New Mutants dressing up like tribesmen wasn't **that** unusual. . . . was it ?- But he had noticed something was up with Kitty and Kurt . . . anad for once he thought he was the first to notice .

Scott knew Kitty had broken up with Lance ; in fact Lance hadn't been to school all week . -Why couldn't she have broken up with him at the mansion then me and Logan could have settled that bet about who could hit him more times in three minutes in a dark room HEH!- He also knew that Kurt had broken up with Amanda ; she just stared angrily at him in the halls at school . Also the K-Team didn't seem as talkative as they ususally were. Both of them would normally talk their problems out with the others but this past week they had spent all their free time with each other and stop talking and give him funny looks whenever he came into the room . To be honest he was getting worried about them being depressed but didn't want to ask them about it in case he was wrong . To that end he was going to enlist the aid of his girlfriend Jean to find out for sure.

He found her in the Library sitting amongst a pile of books on medicine and looking like she needed a break . -MM .. . . she looks like a school girl in that skirt . . .naughty school girl . . . no back to topic!-

"Jean?" he asked hugging her from behind .

"Yes, Scott what would you like ?" she replied leaning back into him .

"Mmmmm . . . Lots of things but right now just an answer to a question." Scott told her as he kissed the top of her head .

"Okay . . . shoot"

"Um . . . have you noticed anything unusual about Kurt and Kitty this week? I mean , they seem sort of different since their break-ups and I'm worried they might be getting depressed or something . . . maybe ?" he got out in a rush thinking he sounded like a paranoid Grandmother or something.

"Umm . . . well . . ."

"What?"

"I'll tell you but you won't like it ."

" Jean what tell me!" he was getting exasperated.

"First I have to get everyone together and then I'll tell you everthing . Meet me in the Kitchen in a bit Okay?" she told him getting up and running off .

**A/N : **bum bum bum what does Jeann Know


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO FRIENDS II**

**BY**

**OTAK THE CANADIAN**

**A/N:** Here I go again, it has been a week and so here is the next chapter in a story I never thought would I would write but here it is . A special thanks goes out to matt2b for allowing me to use his character Mally in a future chapter. If you haven't read Peace between Humans anad Mutants: Priceless or it's Prequal go do so now my story willl wait , see you in a couple of hours.

**DISCLAIMER:** If you recognize it from comics , books, movies , or any other media outlet it's not mine .. . . Damn you copyright laws

Jean left Scott not feeling half so apprehensive as she pretended to be. - I can't believe that he thinks they're depressed – she thought as a small smirk played at the corners of her lips. - Sometimes I wonder if he even notices anything other than his Leadership duties. I don't think he even thought of the other reason Kurt and Kitty might want to spend all their time alone with each other. Oh well I'll just have to teach him a lesson – she decide as she thought back to how she had discovered Kurt and Kitty's togetherness.

--Monday Afternoon--

Jean spied her targets walking and talking twards the park after school and ran to catch up. They had both been giving off sneaky " vibes " all Sunday. In fact, Jean still had the theme from James Bond playing in her head from trying to see Kurt's surface thoughts just before the X-Girls left Sunday night and when she'd scanned to find where Kitty had gotten off to all she'd heard was the Mission Impossible theme. She intended to confront them and maybe yell at them a little because after nearly 24 hours of those songs competeing in her head she was really getting annoyed. Just then she turned a corner on the wooded path she came across one of the most perfect scenes she could ever imagine. There, in a shaft of light between the trees stood Kitty wrapped in Kurts arms her fingers tangled in his hair, his tail wrapped gently around her thighs just below her buttocks. The sunlight highlighted them in a golden halo as dust motes danced around them like pixies in their toadstool rings.

-Well! It's about time!- was her first thought with – They're so cute together- and – Hey! The theme songs have stoppped- but also – his tail looks strange sticking out of the hologram like that!- came close behind. After giving them a couple of minutes she cleared her throat loudly.

"AHEM! Guys . . . guys, I would ask you what is going on but I think it's pretty obvious, huh!" Jean exclaimed.

"Jean! How long have you been there?" asked a breathless Kitty, turning to face the older girl and quickly grabbing ahold of Kurt's tail to give herself some tangible evidence that he was real. Kurt was too surprised to say anything yet so he rested his hands on her shoulders to reassure Kitty that he was there.

"Not long, but I guess the two of you are over Amanda and Lance and finally figured out what everyone else knew, eh ?" Jean reassured her friends.

"Well . . . some things happened this weekend to open our eyes, to them, and to ourselves." Kurt said finally finding his voice. He then proceeded to give Jean a highly edited version of what happened that weekend and asked what she thought of everything.

"Okay, well if you're going to be an item than I suggest you keep it quiet as long as possible, although I think everyone will catch on pretty quickly! I mean, when when Scott and I announced that we were together we hardly got any alone time at all and we even caught Beast sneaking Salt Peter into Scotts food!" she advised.

They talked a great deal on the walk home before Jean left the new couple so they could teleport to the gazebo out back to watch the sunset over the sea together.

As Jean came back to the present she reviewed the wicked idea for a joke to play on Scott , but first she had to talk to Rogue and then go meet Scott.

A/N: what's Jeans Plan and what does Rogue have to do with it? Tune in next week same fic time same fic channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO FRIENDS II**

**CHAPTER 3**

**OTAK THE CANADIAN **

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this chapter out last week but but hey things happen but don't worry this chappie is extra long to make up for it. Since no one suggested any other pairings to me I went with one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it, so don't sue. On second thought go ahead but only if you can get me a really good lawyer

Jean found Rogue talking to someone on the hall telephone. This was the last place she expected the younger goth girl. Since Risty/Mystiques betrayal Rogue hadn't had very much interest in gettting to know other people from school or any place else for that matter. So seeing her on the phone piqued Jeans interest immediately.

" Yes. . . I'm sure! We can go see Star Wars III tonight." Rogue said into the phone.

After a brief pause, "Stop trying to back out. It's the least I can do after Tuesday night and besides. . . I wanted to see you anyway, Morty"she almost whispered the last before saying

"Bye! See ya later!"and hanging up the phone she started down the hall to her room.

"So who's Morty?" Jean asked lightly.

"None of your damn business!" Rogue turned to face Jean.

"Sorry Jean, I thought you were Jubilee trying to butt into my life again." Rogue apologized "but I'm still not gonna tell you who it is."

"Okay" Jean said " I won't pry – besides I want to ask you something else. How would you like to play a joke on Scott?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure but what's the catch, why me ?" Rogue wanted to know since Jean and Scott were ususally so close.

" Look, I know both Kitty and Kurt talk to you so I know you know that they're together. So I just need you to gather everyone who knows about them tomorrow while Scott is in the Danger Room with the new recruits, alright?" explained Jean.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Rogue asked; her eyes lighting up mischieviously.

Jean started explaining as Rogue thought back to Tuesday when she had found out about Kurt and Kittys relationship. She was walking down the hall when she heard Kurts voice come from her and Kittys room. - Great! He and Kitty are probably in the middle of a tickle fight or something. When are those two gonna get some brains and get – she thought as she opened the door and saw something she hoped to see someday but was shocked to see none the less. Kurt was leaning over Kitty deeeply kissing her while his two fingered hands gently stroked her hair. Kitty meanwhile was running his tail tip in random circles across her exposed midriff.

"together!" Rogue finished the thought out loud. Kurt jumped straight up in the air sticking to the ceiling like a cartoon cat.Slowly coming down the wall as Kitty did up her pink sweater(mostly to cover up the fact that the halter she was wearing was Rogus; liberated from the goth girls closet earlier that day.)

"Rogue, we can explain." Kitty squeaked, worried about Rogues reaction to her and her "bubba".

"Rogue, we can explain." Kurt said at almost the exact same time, he was worried about Rogues reaction to him and her best friend.

"About damn time!" Rogue said to them after regaining her composure. "I knew if you two ever finally gave up on those losers you'd been dating it wouldn't take you long to get together but damn! . . this was quick."

" You knew?" Kitty asked as Kurt sat on the bed taking her hand in his.

"Well. . . yeah! Everyone knows that Kurt's been crushing on you since you came here with his Katzchen this and Katzchen that, and if I had a nickel for every time I've heard you say "fuzzy elf" or "tail" in your sleep I'd have as much money as the professor!" she explained with some satisfaction at seeing the red and purple blushes spreading over their faces.

"You know Katzchen; keeping this a secret might be harder than we thought." Kurt said and at the quizzical expression from Rogue he then told her about Jeans advice to which Rogue could only agree .

"Yeah I can see her point about privacy and you're about to get some more bcause I'm supposed to be running into town and back for threatening to drain Jubes for asking me a bunch of dumb questions about boys. I just came back to get my wallet."she told them with a sigh. " so I'll see you guys later, have fun!" she smiled as she left.

45 minutes later---

Rogue was just headed back to the mansion after stopping at the mall for some window shopping and a drink of water. She didn't notice the men in the white T-Shirts following her into the park which ended fairly close to Greymalken lanebefore two of the men with F.O.H. on their shirts stepped in front of her from behind some trees.

"Excuse me" Rogue mumbled trying to get around them without touching them by accident when she noticed others comeing out of the woods to surround them.

"We know you're from Xaviers School for Freaks, girlie." one of them said

"Yeah, so?" Since Apocolypse several of these anti-mutant groups had popped up. Most of them weren't much trouble and would usually run away when they were confronted with a real mutant with powers.

"So nothing; we just wanted to give you a present!" and with that something metellic was snapped around her throat by someone behind her. Quickly she pulled off her glove and turned to slap the man closest to her and braced herself for the flash of memories but it never came. Instead he slapped her hard across the face; knocking her to the ground; while the first man to speak held something up.

"I don't know what your freak powers are but that collar blocks them until I open it with this remote; now we're gonna have some fun!"he said leering down at her.

As Rogue slowly got to her knees she was to stunned to fight back immediately and one of the men kicked her in the stomach causing her to retch and almost lose her lunch on the ground.The thought that went through her head was – Shitty fuckin' luck! I can be touched and now I'm gonna die! God Damn Mother . . . Hey! IS that Spider-man! -

Sure enough' there kicking ass on all the goons in the gang, moving almost too fast to see, was Spider-man jumping liake a bug on a hot skillet kicking his way to her and quickly scooping her up while grabbing the remote from the leader whom he'd just kicked in the groin ashe shouted "The lady's with me, yo!"then with a few mighty leaps he got them out of the park and across the street and into an alley where they waited in silence for a few minutes to see if any of the F.O.H. Was following them. Finally Rogue spoke.

"Are you gonna turn that inducer of anytime soon Toad?" she replied angrily grabbing his wrist and hitting the button revealing Todd Mortimer Tolensky in all his green glory.

"Can't I even play hero for a little while,yo?" he said a little sullenly that she hadn't even said thank you .

Rogue was a taken back at his tone. He sounded so diappointed and then she remembered that while she was at the boarding house he used to read "Superman" and "Green Lantern" comics by the dozen; buying them at yard sales and used book stores whenever he could afford them. But he never read them in front of the other guys for fear of giving them any more ammunition to tease him with but she had watched him once when he left the door to his room open. She'd seen the look of admiration and hope on his face when he read them. In fact, more and more she'd found herself thinking about that look and how sweet he was to her when the others weren't there to tease him. In the months since she'd come to Xavier's she'd come to realize how much she missed Todd and those rare moments when he could be himself and that's when she decided to do something decidedly un-Roguelike.

"Todd . . .Todd" she called lifting his chin up with her hand, prideing herself that it only trembled a little.

"Todd . . . thank you for saveing me from those guys." and then she kissed him for a long time as they both maevelled at the new sensations going through both their bodies.

"Wow" was all either of them could say as they drew apart.

"Um . . . I gotta go but . . . um would you like to go out on Friday?" Rogue stammered , "So I can thank you properly." she added when he didn't answer right away.

"Yes" Todd squeaked out still in shock over everything. "Here, you'd better take this." he said pressing the remote into her hand which he was shocked to see had moved off his wrist and was lightly holding his hand.

"and that's the plan!" Jean said excitedly as Roogue realized she hadn't heard a word the older telepath had said.

Jean looked at her watch and ran down the hall with a squeak about seeing Scott soon , which caused Rogue to look at her own watch and yell.

"Shit! I'm late and I've still got to see Logan and Forge !"

A/N well that was long enough I don't know if I'm going to include Rogues date in the next chapter or not but don't worry the story becomes much more Kurtty soon , since they weren't in this chapter to much Otak the Canadian


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter 4**

A/N Hey Otak The Canadian here apologizingfor the long wait between chapters of this fic,but I had a wicked case of writers block and a bunch of other evil stuff happening in my life but it's mostly all sorted out now so I'm taking some kind peoples advice and just jumping in by writeing this chapter on the fly and also starting a new story soon. On another note thank you to all the people who reviewed there will be personal thank you for y'all at the end of this story. Ona side note I can't believe more people thought it was strange that I paired up Rogue and Toad (Togue ?)than the fact that I made Blob and Pietro a couple!Ah well; on with the fic!

It was Friday at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children and as usual that meant one thing to the young mutants who call this beautiful school in the woods of upstate New York home : Scatter! Before Logan has a chance to catch them for one of his "surprise" training sessions which always seemed to happen when they had plans. Needless to say because of their gifts Kurt and Kitty were the undisputed champions of this impromptu game but were also the least experienced at it. Kurt genuinely enjoyed the chance to work out all the kinks from a day spent hideing behind a holo image with his tail literally tucked between his legs and with Kitty watching it gave him an opportunity to show-off just why he was the star of the Munich circus. Kitty loved going, not for the physical side so much (although she was very good at the Martial Arts with only Kurt and Jamie able to give her a decent sparring match) but because she was always asked to program the new scenarios into Cerebro and she loved seeing how challenged and pleased the others were by them.So Logan was a little pissed that both of them had disappeared on him. So he went looking for them.

" Scooter, you seen Half-pint or the Squirrel around?" Logan asked in his usual guteral way

" No sir, but there's something about them I want to talk to you about . . ." Scott asked a little hesitantly still not comfortable with being a co-instructor with Logan and the others.

"If it's about them being an item now and not letting it affect them while on missions I already know and gave them that little speech,bub"LOgan said turning to leave the library and go think up an appropriate punishment for the duo.

"What? An Item ? But I thought they were all depresed after their break-ups!" exclaimed a shocked Scott.

"You thought- when they're really- Ha HA HA hoo boy! You have got to pay more attention to people!" Logan managed to get out between gales of laughter.

"Well how do you knowwhat's going on btween them?" Scott asked a little petulantly now that he knew he was so far off base.

Logan thought back to the previous Wednesday night as he spoke to Scott. He was just back from New York city after takeing care of some business; namely placeing X-23 with some friends of his: the Parkers. He knew Pete's aunt would be the perfect person to help the girl after dealing with Peter being Spider-Man all these years But that's for another time.Needing a little time to think about what he was going to do with his "daughter" he headed out into the woods. To Wolverines surprise he heard someone else outside.

"Katzchen that's not fair! You should finish what you start." said Kurt with longing in his soft accent.

"But it's more fun to do it slowly and see how long you can make it last!" replied Kitty in a teasing voice "You don't want it to be over too soon!"

Logan had had enough! He covered his eyes and stepped into the clearing.

"All right you two stop what you're doing and explain-is that Ice cream I smell!" he shouted in the teens general direction his voice fadeing at the end.He opened his eyes rather sheepishlyto take in the scene before him.There the kids sat on a checkered blanket surrrounded by the remains of a picnic supper.Kurt had an empty bowl beside him while Kitty had what looked like half of a banana split in her hands.

"Umm having a picnic with a side of heart attack from people scareing us!" Kitty said angrily before she could stop herself. First they had to hide from the New Mutants playing tag on the back lawn and then Hank came down to the boat house necessitateing a change from the lake shore and after that ; her thoughts trailed off as she saw Logan sniffing the air experimentally. "what are you doing?" she asked

"How long you two been together Elf?" Logan asked looking at Kurt dangerously as his eyes narrowed.

"Just since Monday but how did you know ?" Kurt asked while stepping protectively in front of Kitty; just in case.

"Good thing you didn't lie bub or we'd be having words and as for how I know you just told me Squirrel!" Logan said unable to keep the smile from his face; "'Bout damn time if ya ask me."

"Was ist das?" Kurt asked so shocked that he didn't have six new places to breathe from Wolverine protecting his "Half-Pint" that he forgot to speak English for a minute.

"Look kids, despite the reputation I really don't mind what you kids are up to in your private lives that's why Chuck had locks put on all your doors and you're definitely better than Alvers and if you do anything to hurt her I know where you live." he said only half jokeingly; "now lets talk about how this might affect you on missions?" with a sigh they settled in for a lecture.

Logan smiled as the memory of the look on Kurt's face drew him out of his funk as he realized if he was a teenager with a new relationship he'd be avoiding him too and besides the jet hadn't been detailed in a while anyway, he hardly even saw Scott leave with a confused look on his face.

A/N2 : well that's my latest chapter next up more plot development at last and maybe more Togue! Give me reviews and atleast someone suggest a few couples please!

Oh and all disclaimers apply! Me makee no Money ! You NO suey Thanks, Otak


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter V**

**A/N:** Hey y'all just typeing up a new chapter in this story.Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything or anyone you recognize you are wrong and once again I make no money from this it's just for fun.

Kurt and Kitty were having one hell of a good time.They had decided since all of their close calls over the past week to come up with a new plan for keeping their privacy. Namely they were waiting until they came across their different teammates alone and then allowing themselves to be "caught" either holding hands or acting in a more than friendly way towards each other. Then they would swear the other person to secrecy reasoning that twenty people keeping the same secret from each other was easier than two people keeping the secret from every one else. They knew that eventually everyone would find out about their prank and then they'd be in trouble but until then they didn't have to worry so much and could just enjoy the others company.They were walking to the Bayville Cineplex discussing the various peoples reactions to them and how much trouble they were going to be in when Logan eventually caught up with them.

"I couldn't believe the look in Jubilees eyes when she turned the corner and you had your hands on my ass!" said Kurt as he pulled Kitty a bit closer to him while they walked down the busy street.

"Well I think she looked a little envious myself but not nearly as much as Jamie did when you told him "man – to – man" about us but his reaction wasn't nearly as much fun as Bobby falling down the stairs when he saw me sitting on your lap wearing a cowboy hat" Kitty laughed as she leaned into her boyfriend.

"Someday you're going to have to tell me how you got that away from Logan, liebe. So, what do you want to see?" Kitty felt a small shiver pass through her at hearing him call her that and mean it. Sometimes she wondered at how close they had gotten so soon after their respective break-ups but then realized that between the amount of time they'd been best friends and the fact that they had both been hideing the fact of their feelings from the other made it seem like they'd been together longer than they had.

"I don't know what to see but how ab- Holy Shit is that Rogue!" exclaimed Kitty.

Sure enough, there was the Institutes resident Goth Girl looking very nervous and unsure of herself at one of the tables. Kitty saw this and thought how uncharacteristic this was for her normally confident roommate. Rogue was wearing a red peasant blouse and her signature black mini skirt but to Kitty's eyes it seemed a little shorter than what she usually wore but the true give away that set off Kittys snoop senses wasthe shoes. Indeed they were _shoes_ not shit kickers but actual shoes that were still decidedly Goth with leather straps comeing up her calves but still shoes! She also seemed to be nervously twisting something on her wrist. Kitty quickly pulled Kurt back as he started off to see his sister; something told Kitty that Kurt or her were the last two people Rogue wanted to see at that moment.

"Was ist – Kitty what are you doing?" said Kurt.

"Quiet Kurt! Look at her! If I didn't know any better I'd say she's meeting someone for a date! So, I don't think her brother is the person she wants to run into right now, okay." Kitty explained quickly to her surprised boyfriend. "Lets just leave her alone for now and go do something else for a while - - like look at cars!" she told him the first activity which came to mind upon seeing that overprotective "I'm gonna protect my sister look" all brothers get when they think about their sisters and dates.

"Hmm . . . Katzchen are you trying to distract me?" asked Kurt with a mild voice.

"That depends,are you being ditracted?" she said pressing herself more fully against him. "Besides you're the one who said he was tired of haveing to borrow Scotts car all the time."

"Okay, Kitty we'll go look at cars but if Rogues still here when we get back we'll go see what's wrong, ja?"Kurt answered and feeling a little naughty quickly leaned in and whispered in her ear " Also I'm very curious about the backseats of cars, do you think we can try them out?" And just as he suspected he was rewarded with a Kitty turning red right to the ears but with a decidedly curious look in her eyes.

"Maybe,Fuzzy,maybe!" and she saw his Holo turn just as red as she felt and grabbing his hand set off for the dealership located in a different part of the mall. Neither of them saw the man speak discreetly into his wrist as he saw the young couple move off. A few seconds later he followed.

A/N sorry to stop there but I'm tired of typeing and that seems like a good place to stop. Next up Rogues date and more plot! Yes I said Plot! Dun dun dun! Thanks , Otak

P.s. Review please! Ilike reviews! I'm officially a review junkie now so review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Well here it is, the long awaited Rogue and Todd first date chapter! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it's hard to keep admitting I don't own anything copyrighted by anyone else so as usual if you recognize it, it's not mine.**

Todd "Mortimer" Tolensky was nervous. Not just the nervousness he felt when he had a test or even the feeling he got when he lifted wallets so he could keep the water and lights on at the Boarding House. He could hardly believe that he was going to meet Rogue for a date. Him! He'd always liked the girl but just assumed that he never had a chance with her. Not that he thought he had a chance with any girl who wasn't made of stone. Maybe that's why Wanda and him had become such good friends. She would shut him down sure, but she never made him feel bad for trying. Even though he knew now he didn't have a chance with her. Especially since they went to California for Magneto a few months ago and she met that Simon guy. Todd had seen that look in girls eyes before and knew it meant one thing : LOVE. Ah, well he thought maybe Rogue'll look at . . . Holy Crap! Todd had just seen Rogue sitting in the food court and lost all higher brain funstion as his brain turned to warm mush. The only way he'd even been able to get his legs to stop shakeing in the last couple of days was to convince himself that she just thought of this as payback for Tuesday afternoon. He stopped thinking that as soon as he saw her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something in her demeanor told him she was serious about this.Todd was just about to run the other way when -

" Todd!" Rogue exclaimed takeing her hand from from her bracelet and raiseing it slightly to get his attention.

"Um – Hi." Todd said approaching her with a slight shuffle to his steps. "So uh what do you want to uh do until the movie starts, yo." He asked with a slight croak in his voice as he saw that the marquis told them they had nearly an hour until tickets went on sale.

He's even more nervous than I am. Strangely cute. I've been around Kitty to long. Rogue thought to herself before remembering he asked her a question. " Oh ahh I don't know. How about getting something to eat ?" she said a bit quicker than she normally would have.

They went to a small burger place simply because it was close and both of them were way too nervous to start the " Where do you want to eat ?" debate. To Rogues surprise Todd offered to pay for her meal before she had a chance to offer to go dutch.

I hope he didn't have to rip off to many people to pay for this. She was torn between being flattered at his chivalrous behaviour and guilty at the thought of where the the money might have come from.

" This money's legit, yo! I borrowed it from Wanda this afternoon." He whispered beside her with his eyes slightly downcast. Rogue guessed he had seen the conflict on her face and decided to set her mind at ease.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'm sorry for being suspicious." and to her surprise she was. She knew that he didn't steal for kicks and that he would never use the money for such a trivial purpose as a date. She thought back to when she was with the Brotherhood and thought of a question she wanted to ask then but couldn't figure out how. Now she asked it as they sat down to eat in a booth. "What do you do with the wallets when you're done with them?"

He looked a bit shocked at her question and she was just about to tell him he didn't have to answer her when he muttered something to her , refuseing to meet her eyes again

" What was that, Todd?"she asked as she reached a gloved hand out to touch his shoulder on impulse. "I said, Promise you won't tell?"Todd asked looking in her eyes for the first time since they entered the restaurant. She could only nod her head as the look of hope and trust in his eyes had robbed her of the ability to speak. She almost missed when he started talking so intently she was studying his face.

" Well, if you want to know I return them. I phone the owners if I can and return them anonymously. Man, Lance'll rag me to the dogs and back if he finds out!" Todd told her as fascinated by the sight of Rogues face as she was by his. Before he had a chance to babble on any more Rogue did the most impulsive thing she'd ever done in her life. She leaned forward and kissed him lingeringly on the lips. To her surprise he didn't try to pull away or act scared in the least. As they separated he only had one thing to say.

"Wow,why am I not dead?"

A/n sorry it's so short but this was the best place I could find to stop and I love cliffhangers! R and R please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Well here I go with the second part of the great and awkward date of Todd and Rogue and just in case anyone missed it before I don't own anything that you recognize this is just for fun.**

"Wow!" Todd said again as his hand involuntarily reached up to gently touch his lips where Rogues had been just a moment before.

"You said that already.Are you okay? Not drained or anything?" she asked him torn between giggleing at the pole-axed look on his face and concern that something had gone wrong and she'd turnded him into a vegetable by mistake.

"I did?Really?Huh, well to answer your questions; No I feel fine and I've never felt this okay in my life." Todd replied while blinking his eyes rapidly a few times while trying to convince himself that this was real and not another dream.After another few seconds he asked her shyly again. "Why aren't I dead?"

"You know that collar that the Friends of Humanity put on me the other day, right? Well, I took it to Dr. McCoy and after he looked at it he called Forge and between them they made me this bracelet. It's not as powerful as the collar was and can only give me about five hours of power relief before it needs chargein' but some is better than none and I really wanted to be able to give you a good night kiss later, maybe and . . .mmph!" she was cut off from her her terminal case of babbling by Todd leaning across the table and kissing her soundly.--Touch good-- was pretty much the last rational thought she had before settling down to enjoy the sensations caused by his lips on hers.

Elsewhere in the mall

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Kitty asked as she got in the door of the new Mustang convertible that Kurt was holding open for her.

" Yes, Katzchen I am sure, it is only money, after all."he was still laughing at how shocked she was that he could walk into a car dealership and just write a checque for the navy blue machine. " I told you that I was one of the top stars of one the most famous circuses in the world. Between my share of the box office, the royalties I make from DVD sales of my "costumed" performances and several prudent investments made on my behalf by the Professor and Warren and I have almost more money than I can imagine." he explained to her " and now that I have turned eighteen I can do what I want with it although most is still going to be invested I still have more than enough for this."he told her feeling a little embarassed about his wealth due to the fact that a good portion of it came from the fact that he had earned it by telling people he was something he wasn't.

"No, no, not that. I sort of like being the trophy girl of a rich playboy." she told him with a small giggle as he slid in on the other side of the car. " I meant letting me drive it. Scott never lets me drive his car and Logan pops his claws every time I get close to the keys for the X-Van."she told him with a doubtful look.

" Ja, Liebes I am sure.It's just for tonight.Tomorrow my tail won't hurt so much and I can drive it myself." Kurt replied with a touch of sadness in his voice as he sat nearly sideways in the passenger seat to accommodate the sore appendage.--Verdammit door! -- he swore as he thought of just a few minutes ago when the salesman had closed the car door on his tail. He had nearly ported from the shock of it.As it was, he had to tell the sales man that he had just banged his funny bone on the console -- I don't know what's so funny about it.-- " I trust you Liebes, so lets go get something to eat before the late movie starts and maybe by the time we're done my tail will feel better"

Kitty drove carefully across the parking lot and around the corner to a burger joint;not her first choice as the vegetarian choices were bound to be limited but she knew Kurt needed the protein and calories that food in these places provided and they didn't have time for a nicer restaurant.As they entered the eatery jokeing between them they saw such a shocking sight that they both stopped dead in their tracks.There in a booth surrounded by people trying not to look like they were stareing and a waitress trying to politely ask if they needed anything else.There sat Rogue and Toad Kissing each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Kitty barely had time to register this fact before she heard a low growl beside her. Quickly she grabbed Kurt and pulled him back outside before he could say something he'd regret later.When she looked into his eyes she saw them pass from anger to puzzlement to wonder almost faster than she could track.

"Was der-?But she can't-!With Toad! How?" Kurt didn't seem capable of forming a complete sentence and kept switching from English to German and back again before Kitty put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I don't know sweetie but Rogue is capable of takeing care of herself and if you go in there all angry and accuseing she's going to kick your ass just like she'd do to Toad if he was doing anything she didn't want him to do, right?" She asked "Right?" she asked again when he didnt answer her right away.

"Ja, ja you're right.But how is this possible?"Kurt asked.

"I don't know either but we can go in and ask now that you're not in "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" mode" grabbing his hand she turned just in time to see a very red Rogue emergeing with a very nervous looking Toad. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she felt a small prick on her arm and just had time to see the surprised look on the other threes faces as they all started to slump to the ground. None of them saw the black van quickly drive up or the men who loaded them into it.

" No Spider-Man around to save you this time, Muties!" one of them said.

A/N 2 Well that's a little bit longer and OOHH a plot tune in next time to see if it thickens. As always Review Please! Until next time thanks Otak


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter XIII**

**By Otak The Canadian**

**A/N: Wow this is longer than I thought it would be. Merry Christmas to Y'all and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: If you know it; I don't own it ! Maybe I'll get it for Christmas?**

**Scott was hunting for his girlfriend to tell her about his "discovery" of the reason for Kurt and Kitty's strange behavior via Logan who had decided to go to town for some "me" time.(Namely drinking at Harry's until the urge to perforate a certain Elf went away) He found her and most of the Institute gathered in the Kitchen. **

**"Scott must be taught a lesson." Jean was saying as he came up on the door. This stopped him in his tracks of course. Sidleing up to the door he decided to listen at the door just a little.**

**--In the Kitchen (or HQ as Jean thought of it in her head)--**

**"But so must Kurt and Kitty for attempting to prank us all into keeping their secret for them." Jean continued unaware of her unknown audience due to the mental babble of so many students in one place. She had been a little Surprised at the number of people who knew about the two miscreants already. When they started to compare stories of how they found out a startleing pattern started to emerge: 1: Mutant enters room 2: Mutant sees Kurt and Kitty in a "compromiseing" position 3: Said couple then swears the new Mutant to secrecy for just a little while 4: Repeat until everyone sworn to secrecy. It was a brilliantly simple plan that she was a little miffed thet she hadn't thought of it to get some privacy for herself and Scott in the beginning. It was the story for everyone there except for Jamie who when asked if he knew what Kitty and Kurt were up to had told her " Well duh, Jean. In fact I'm a bit angry that they din't bother to pull their trick on me. Probably thought was too young or something."(they had actually sworn several of his doubles to secrecy and word had just never reached the original) he grumbled reminding Jean and everyone else just how good he was at figuring stuff out.**

**"So, here's the plan. We're going to fake an emergency involving the Dynamic Duo. Something along the lines of a training room accident with the two of them trapped for a few hours alone and knowing those two they'll put the time alone to good _use_." she said with only a bit of sarcasm in her voice.Jean smiled at the chuckles she received from the others. Jubilee was still laughing when she spoke.**

**"H – Ho – How will we keep them there instead of them wandering off to one or the others rooms? Neither of their powers are "sit still" friendly." the young mallrat asked.**

**"We'll make sure to run them through one of Logans endurance courses so Kurt'll be too tired to port the two of them and since Kitty can't phase through the circuits without damageing them further. . ." Jean let the words trail off with an innocent look on her face.**

**-In the Hallway - **

**Scott couldn't really believe what they were saying. He may be a little dense but they didn't need such an elaborite plan to make him realize it.He decided to go for a drive to clear his head and think up how best to deal with "The Plan" as it was being called in his mind.**

**-- Elsewhere in Bayville--**

**"Thanks Kid the freaks were right where you said they'd be" a dark colored man said as he handed over a bag to a young man dressed in old jeans and a black Tee shirt.**

**"Hey, I'm just glad that I could help you and your upstanding men help stop the menace that did this."and with that the young man raised his face from inspecting the contents of the bag.**

**"That must have hurt. So which one did it? The kraut or the one with the long legs?"the man said.**

**" Long legs? Don't know him but Whatever happens to the others is okay by me." Lance said turning his back on the man and walking away vaguely wondering if he'd miss Toad.**

**A/N : Read and Review . Next up . . . I'm not gonna tell you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter IX**

**By Otak The Canadian**

**A/N:Well here goes nothing. Only two chapters to go and I'll be onto another fic.I wanted to have this done by Christmas but that didn't happen so . . . ah just read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' , I don't make nothin' , so no point in tryin to get sompthin' know what I mean.**

**Kurt woke in the dark which normally wouldn't have been so bad except that he was blind as well. He couldn't feel where he was or what was around him. He'd never been without his spatial awareness before and he never realized how much he relied on it before. Kurt was working himself up into full blown panic before his ears picked up the sounds of other people comeing around. He reached for the closest noise.**

"**Katzchen?" He enquired softly so as not to startle her.**

"**No, yo and if you don't move your hand soon you're gonna hafta buy me dinner, alright!" hissed a Toad who had come to full wakefulness as soon as someone strange had touched him. Old habits died hard. He was sort of pleased that the fuzzball pulled his hand back so quickly. " Try further down, there's something on my legs" then a little softer he called, "Rogue, are ya here?"**

"**I don't wanna go to schoo.. snryx" Rogue said groggily before rolling over and nuzzleing at his arm. Even though he was scared spitless a part of him wanted to let her sleep beside him forever. But as Kurt lifted the weight from his legs and tried to rouse a very confused Kitty he realized he'd have to regardless. He gently reached over and ran a finger up behind her ear.She started but to his endless joy she never pulled away. All four teens were startled by a voice directly above them.**

" **Ah, poor little muties! Are you scared without your freakish powers?" they saw that a panel had opened in the ceiling and that a face with brown hair and wild eyes was looking down at them. " Those restraint collars are the best investment I ever made.Almost as useful as that Alvers kid who told us where to find you." said the man.**

"**What do you want with us?"demanded Kitty with an angry look on her face.**

"**With three of you . . . nothing. You're just a bonus to throw to the wolves after the main show" and at this he dropped a lamp into the room allowing them to see each other clearly for the first time since they woke " The public unmasking of the Bayville Demon!" and they all saw Kurt sitting there without his hologram. And with that the panel slid shut with an ominous sereies of clicks as locks were thrown.**

"**Like, sorry I asked!" Kitty screamed at the closed hatch before turning and grabbing Kurts hand as though she was going to protect him until the world ends.**

**To Todd's surprise it was Rogue who broke the silence which claimed the room after Kittys outburst.**

"**So how are we gonna get these collars off?" she asked looking at Kitty because of her skill with electronics and was slightly surprised when Todd answered.**

"**Well, if these collars are like the one you had on Tuesday I can take it off if I can find something small enough like a wire or something and something to put a current across it to short out the locking mechanism." Rogue and her brother were just stareing at him but Kitty was nodding along while he explained.**

**---The Mansion ---**

**Jean was getting concerned. Scott hadn't been seen in several hours and no one knew where he was. His car was missing and she couldn't get a feeling of him in the immediate area. She was about to do a more thorough search when the phone rang.**

" **Hello?"**

"**Is Kurt Wagner there?" the vooice on the other end asked.**

"**No, can I take a message?" she asked politely.**

"**Yes tell him that his car has been towed and he can pick it up Monday from the Impound Yard at Fifth and Elm." With that the voice hung up.**

**The call set all of Jeans nerves on end so she did what every one does when theres trouble; she called for help.**

**A/N: Well one chapter to go ! Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Friends II**

**Chapter X**

**By:**

**Otak The Canadian**

**A/N: Well here we go. The Tenth Chapter!(Chorus)_The Tenth Chapter OOO-ahh-OOO ._ Not bad for a story I thought wouldn't go past five. This will be the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pending the results of my lawsuit, I still don't own anything . Dang.**

**--- An Abandoned Warehouse in Bayville---**

**Todd and Kitty had put their heads together and come up with a plan; unfortunately it required several key ingredients they were lacking. Namely, a stiff piece of metal to reach into the lock mechanism, and power supply to short it out.**

**Kitty was a little surprised that Todd knew so much about electronics. As most people she "talked shop" to sort of glazed over as soon as she said phase shift or worse, gave her dirty leers when she talked about tingle voltage. It was one of the resons why she had started talking valley, to avoid those looks. She and Todd turned to look at Kurt and Rogue who were sitting talking quietly, waiting for the others to talk in a language they understood.**

"**So what's the plan?" asked Rogue immediately pulling Todd down beside her.**

"**Well, we can short out the collars but we need some things. I don't suppose either of you have a hairpin handy?" Todd asked, not really expecting an answer but he got one anyway.**

"**Will this do?" asked Kurt, reaching up his uniform sleeve to pull out a thin round file.When everyone gave him a strange look he explained. "When you've been tied to the stake once; you get ready for the next time; and this is less dangerous than a knife up your sleeve!"**

"**Cool,now all we need is a power supply to short out the circuits! If only you still had your hologram fuzzy! It's got a really strong battery in it." Kitty said checking the walls for the dozenth time in as many minutes since the man had left the lantern. There wasn't much to see, just metal walls with creases in them other than that they were pretty much smooth metal.**

"**Um.. Ah.. I might have something." Rogue said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. She took off her bracelet and popped a large portion of the back of it off.She then handed that over to Kitty and said "The Bracelet is a miniature restraint device. It doesn't take the other personalities away but it does let me touch for a while.Forge told me to be careful with it because the battery is a prototype and it could take him a while to get a new one." Rogue explained as she sat back a little dejectedly only to find Todds arms around her. She wanted to look at his eyes but he was watching Kurt, Rogue barely caught the nod her brother gave him before feeling him relax a little bit. _Huh. He's more scared of Kurts_ _reaction than that I might not be able to touch him for a while_. she thought.**

"**Are you sure, Rogue? I mean we might be able to think of something else." Kitty was now looking at the battery in her hand as if it was an animal about to be put down.**

**Rogue just nodded and wished Todd didn't have to get up to help Kitty because she was really getting used to haveing his arms around her.**

**--- The Mansion ---**

**Jean had called out the troops. Jamie and Rahne were down at the mall now attempting to follow up on Kurts scent; fortunately it was distinctive enough that it would be easy for Rahne to track even in the mall. Every one else was phoneing friends in an attempt to see if any one had seen either Kitty or Kurt ( and now it appeared Rogue was missing as well although she was as likely to be off on some isolated corner of the estate as any where else.Now that everything was in motion _Even if we're most likely going to find them half way home making out in the park after the car got towed_. she thought that she should call Scott and get him to pick up Jamie and Rahne at the mall.**

"**Hello, Please leave a message at the sound of the tone"Scotts phone answered**

"**Hey sweetie, I just phoned to let you know we've got a minor emergency here. Kurt and Kitty have gone missing and I was wondering if you could check out the park for us. I've gotta go get Rahne and Jamie , if no one finds anything in an hour I'll do a more complete "look" alright? Call me when you get this message, Use our other "line"she said hopeing Scott would pick up on the emphasis she put on some words and grabbing her keys she went to go see what had been found out at the mall.**

**---Lookout Point---**

**The trees in the little grove overlooking Bayville had helped Scott to calm down and think. It always did. He wasn't nearly as upset as he had been when he left the mansion after discovering Jeans little plan. In fact, he had decided to play along with the others when they sprang their trap on him and give everyone a laugh.When he got back to his car he listened to Jeans message _Guess they're starting early he thought I can't use her other "line" or she'll know I know. I wonder why they're not using the Danger Room? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go "catch" them_. Scott was smileing as he texted Jeans phone to let her know he was going to check out the park.**

**--- The Warehouse---**

**They were ready to get out of here.It had taken the a while to get the file in the tiny hole on the collars catch.By universal agreement they were getting Kitty out first so that she could phase the others out of their collars. Also it was hoped that one discharge wouldn't damage the battery beyond repair.**

"**Are you sure about this Katzchen?"Kurt asked her as he got ready to bring the batteries contacts against the files shaft.**

"**Yes, Kurt. Now just do it before I become "not" sure, okay?" She was idly strokeing his tailtip while he worked behind her. The electric crack behind her startled her and she didn't even realize she'd phased through his tail.**

"**Man that's freaky!" whispered Todd into Rogues ear. She had to agree as it now looked like Kitty had a foot of blue fuzzy tail sticking out of her chest.In quick order Kitty had Kurt and Todds collars off but Rogue stopped her.**

"**Just a minute. I wanna do something before you take the thing off." and with that she grabbed Todd and kissed him as toroughly as her limited experience allowed her to. Kitty and Kurt just turned their backs and waited for a sign they were done. When Rogue tapped her on the shoulder Kitty turned to a crying Rogue and a smileing Todd.**

"**Do it." was all Rogue said before Kitty took off her collar. They were both shocked when Todd reached his hands around her middle and immediately kissed her hair.**

"**Touch ain't everything, yo." He said as Kitty stared misty-eyed and Kurt looked on with a big grin on his face. _At least one good thing came from this day. I'll kill him later_. Kurt thought before closeing his eyes to try and feel a way out of this place. To his surprise he felt a large empty spot on the other side of one wall. Opening his eyes he could now make out the weld marks on the edges of the former opening.Kurt realized what it was immediately.They were in the warehouses old garbage compactor.**

"**Kitty could you phase us through this wall?" he asked her.**

"**Yeah but . . .ohh found a way out , haven't you?"she in turn asked him as the others joined them.**

"**Ja. Should be on the other side of this wall. They had to take the garbage out somehow. But fortunately the park is just around the front of this building." Then after a round of collective ewws they were on their way out. **

**---The Park---**

**Oh, this is so not good. Scott thought as he parked outside the park and saw a great many people were gathering just outside the park in front of a warehouse. It wouldn't have been so bad but most of them were wearing Friends of Humanity armbands.He really hoped Kurt and Kitty weren't anywhere around and was just about to call Jean to let her know everything was off when there was a noise behind him.**

"**Psst! Scott! In the bushes!"Rogue hissed at him.She was crouched behind some bushes at the entrance to the park and there were three other shadows with her.**

"**Rogue?" he asked as he tried to approach the bushes non-chalantly "What are you doing here? Who's with you?" It was still difficult for him to see. Red isn't a good color for night vision.**

"**Todd,Kurt and Kitty. They're passed out because after we got away from the Goon Squad over there, we couldn't find a place to hide.So Kitty phased us to reduce the weight and Kurt teleported us over here. Problem is Neither of them has eaten much and as soon as we touched down they passed out from exhaustion"Rogue told him setting a record for length of speech and speed of delivery. "Now go get your car, put the hood up, and then we'll get out of here." she told him imperiously. He was halfway back to his car before he remembered that he didn't know who Todd was.**

**---The Mansion---**

**Jean was just getting back to the mansion and from what Rahne and Jamie said the news wasn't good. The Scottish Wolfgirl said that Kurt and Kitty had met Rogues and Todds of all peoples scents outside of a greasy spoon and had just stopped. Now Jean was really worried. _As soon as I get in I'm going to get a hold of Scott and Logan to get a proper search started_. she decided. She had already started scanning in a more intense manner when she saw Scotts car parked in front of the house and he and Toad were carrying Kurt and Kitty inside.**

"**What happened?"she asked as she ran to help them. Scott explained on their way down to the med wing after sending Jamie off to set up a guest room for Toad as he'd be staying with them for the night.**

**--- Later That Night ---**

**Kurt woke up to the smell of disinfectant and knew he was in the med room at home. His nose also told him that someone had left food for him and Katzchen who he could see was just comeing around on the other cot. After they had both eaten more than their share of high calorie items they snuggled on the same cot and didn't care who saw them.**

**A/N: Well that's it. All done. It tookk me hours and hours to type. But it was fun so all is good. Now I just want to thank some people for reviews:**

**Gizmac – My most prolific reviewer! Thanks for all the encouragement and kindness! Hope you like the next one!**

**LucreziaNoin86 - Thankyou**

**Geyegeroffe- Thanks man! Keep writeing**

**Bubba Hyde – I'll try to keep it all here but sometimes a little gets past me!**

**Bone White Butterfly-- Almost all your questions will be answered in my next story!**

**To any one else who leaves a review after this goes up THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW NOW! PRESS THE BUTTON! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


End file.
